


His Name is Kwon Soonyoung

by engineercarat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engineercarat/pseuds/engineercarat
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung thought he had already met the man of his dreams in a dramatic first meeting, under the rain.Soonyoung thought that Jeon Wonwoo is finally the one, his destiny... or maybe not?





	His Name is Kwon Soonyoung

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is engineercarat. I've been posting some AUs in my twitter account but this is my first time posting here. So I hope you will like it... and please please let me know what you think of it.
> 
> and this is a celebration post for the upcoming #9YearsSince9thGrade of SoonWoo

“Soon, you sure you’ll stay for a while?” Junhui asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder. “It’s getting late.”

Soonyoung sighed as he looked at the other with envy. “Yeah, I really need to finish this dance routine. I have classes tomorrow.”

Junhui clapped him at the back encouragingly. “Don’t worry. You just have to clear your mind. This is your forte. Stay strong.”

Soonyoung gave a weak smile. “Okay. Thanks, Jun.”

“Always welcome.” Junhui gave him a double thumbs-up. “I’ll get going. Lock the dance studio when you’re done. Don’t stress yourself, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Bye, man!” Junhui skipped happily towards the exit and off he went.

Soonyoung stared at his reflection for a while, breathing in and out. With renewed strength and concentration, he played the music and started again with the choreography. He kept on it, again and again, until he lost track of time. By the moment everything felt right when the music ended, he collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. However, there’s a bubbly and fuzzy feeling within his chest. He finished the choreography! He rested there for a while, a goofy smile plastered on his lips, as he steadied his breathing.

Now that everything is enveloped in silence, he heard his phone buzz from his messenger bag. He ambled over and almost choked with what he saw. 13 missed calls and 32 messages from his roommate, Jihoon. His phone buzzed again, startling the hell out of him that he almost dropped his phone. He glanced quickly at the time. 11:17 PM. It’s already 17 minutes past his curfew. He gulped. He is so dead. Without wasting another second, he answered the call.

“WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, KWON SOONYOUNG?!” Jihoon screamed immediately without bothering for a good greeting. Soonyoung flinched.

“Yes?” He squeaked. “How may I help you?”

There was silence on the other line, followed by a very deep breath, and Soonyoung can almost imagine a seething Jihoon pinching the bridge of his nose. “Where are you right now?” Jihoon asked in a voice so cold that Soonyoung shivered.

“In the studio?” Soonyoung answered, quite unsure.

“And you can’t even text me to say that you’ll be home late?”

“Sorry?” Soonyoung tried.

Jihoon snorted and Soonyoung started to fear for his life. “Soon, if you won’t be home before—” He went silent, probably checking the time. “—midnight, be prepared to sleep outside.”

Before Soonyoung could protest, Jihoon ended the call. That was when Soonyoung knew, Jihoon is deadly serious. He immediately scrambled to gather his belongings and hastily locked the studio, alternately cursing and praying for his soul. He hurriedly ran towards the bus stop but halfway there, rain started to fall. Unamusingly, it poured hard. Like really, really hard. At this rate, he won’t make it to the stop without being soaked to the bones. Soonyoung ran to the nearest shed groaning internally. This is too unfortunate to be just a coincidence. Of all times, the rain chose to pour now? The weather forecast did not even say anything about this. As the rain continued to pour without any signs of stopping, Soonyoung became more convinced that Jihoon convened with the Devil himself to condemn Soonyoung to death. He could almost hear Jihoon laughing maniacally if he strain his ears.

Soonyoung began pacing back and forth. He only has 30 minutes left.

“To anyone listening up there, please send me a savior.” Soonyoung pleaded. “A knight in shining armor, perhaps. That would be wonderful.”

5 minutes…

8 minutes…

At this rate, he will really be dead.

He looked up in the sky and prayed more earnestly. “Actually, I was kidding about the knight in shining armor part. I would be glad if you send me a little help. Any help.”

11 minutes…

15 minutes…

This is it.

17 minutes…

Kwon Soonyoung, this is your death.

Steeling his resolve, he decided to risk it. However, when he stepped out of the shade, he felt no droplets despite the fact that it was still raining. Bewildered, he looked up and saw an umbrella. He then felt a presence beside him so he turned as instincts told him. He knows that the one holding the umbrella is a man and taller than him but the lack of light hindered Soonyoung from further details.

“I’ll accompany you to the bus stop.” The other man offered and Soonyoung’s breath hitched. The voice is deep and warm, like a cup of warm chocolate in winters. It was sweet, and addicting.

“Thank you.” Soonyoung managed to stutter out.

The walk to the bus stop was silent but Soonyoung did not feel an ounce of awkwardness. It was soothing in a sense. When they reached the bus stop, Soonyoung turned to thank his savior but his voice faltered. Thanks to the lights that the stop provides, Soonyoung finally saw him. He was the most breathtakingly beautiful man he has ever laid his eyes upon.

His skin is fair, smooth and flawless. His sharp eyes are deep-brown like hazelnuts. He is tall, just as Soonyoung noticed earlier, and little skinny but it perfectly suits him. His black hair frames his regal face just right. A gust of wind blew and Soonyoung caught a whiff of his scent. It is kinda fresh and earthy, as if Soonyoung just had a walk in the woods. Too manly, but Soonyoung likes it just right. Everything is perfect.

Soonyoung had to remind himself to breathe.

Beautiful is the right word to describe the man before him—not handsome, or hot, or anything like that. He is beautiful the way an angel is beautiful—timeless, perfect, remote.

The man smiled at him in a heart-fluttering way. “The bus is here.”

Oh. “Oh.” Soonyoung said in a small voice. He almost wished the bus did not come. “Thank you.” He muttered and boarded the bus.

When he turned again to bid the man goodbye, he was gone. Completely gone.

Soonyoung arrived home literally 5 seconds before the clock struck twelve, much to Jihoon’s grumbling.

“Stop grinning like crazy!” Jihoon yelled after minutes of nonstop nagging. “I am literally grilling you and it puts me off that none of what I am saying seems to make their way into your dimwitted brain!”

“Ji, I think I like someone.”

Jihoon stared at him as if he grew another head. After a moment of silence, Jihoon groaned. “Urgh, I can’t stand you. Starting today, I hate you with my whole being.”

Soonyoung blinked. “That’s quite small, don’t you think?”

Jihoon was utterly shocked. He stormed to his room and shut the door with too much force it almost fall from its hinges.

Soonyoung could only stare dreamily into space. That night, the man appeared again on Soonyoung’s dreams. It was a wonderful dream.

 Jihoon woke up to a delicious scent wafting within their room. He frowned. That is not normal. When he got out of the bedroom and found Soonyoung happily humming as he cooked breakfast, Jihoon became sure that Soonyoung is possessed. Firstly, Soonyoung never cooks breakfast. Secondly, it is impossible for his roommate to wake up this early. He bent down and picked up one of his slippers. The said slipper then went flying towards the back of the person once known as Kwon Soonyoung. The slipper reached the target in a satisfying sound.

Soonyoung turned around, scandalized. “What was that for? I am literally only cooking us breakfast!”

“That’s the problem.” Jihoon countered as he picked his other slipper. “Soonyoung won’t cook breakfast. Who are you?”

“Wow.”Soonyoung looked offended. “Can’t I cook breakfast from time to time?”

“No. You can’t.” Jihoon hissed. “That’s way out of your natural instincts. It’s creeping me out.” His eyes widened. “Did you poison the food? Are you finally killing me?”

Soonyoung could only roll his eyes. “Ji, sometimes you’re such a drama queen.”

When breakfast is finally served, Jihoon can’t help but eye the egg, bacon, and fried rice on his plate. It even has garnishes. Soonyoung is really out of his mind.

“Soonyoung, tell me honestly. Are you killing me?”

Soonyoung laughed as he stuffed his face with food. “Oh my god. Just eat, Jiji!”

After a few moments of deliberation, Jihoon tentatively took a bite off the egg. It was good. He inhaled deeply. “This is weird. This is really weird.”

Soonyoung could only chuckle every time Jihoon repeats the comment like a mantra.

“Ji, I met a mysterious guy last night.” Soonyoung opened after much contemplation. “He was… beautiful.”

Jihoon choked and dropped his chopsticks.

Soonyoung recounted and told Jihoon everything that happened last night.

“He was just gone, huh?” Jihoon repeated slowly. “Like poof?”

Soonyoung nodded vigorously.

Jihoon sighed as he stood up and dumped his plate to the sink. “You must have really lost your mind. It was nice meeting you when you were sane.”

Soonyoung scowled at that. “I am not crazy.”

“Okay.” Jihoon countered nonchalantly.

“When I meet him again, you’ll regret this.” Soonyoung harrumphed.

“Okay.”

“I’ll meet him again. Wait and see.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“How?” Jihoon asked.

“Huh? How what?”

“How will you meet him again when you did not even know his name?” Jihoon smirked.

Soonyoung’s jaw dropped. Jihoon’s right. He did not know the stranger’s name. Kwon Soonyoung, that’s really lame of you.

Jihoon snorted. “Dimwit.”

He was practicing again in the dance studio and this time, he made sure to text Jihoon he’ll be home late. He did not want another death sentence. He lost track of the time, as he always does when he dances, that when he deemed all is done, it was already 10:35 PM. It was raining again.

He rummaged through his bag but failed to retrieve any umbrella so he waited for it to stop. It didn’t. Somewhere deep inside Soonyoung, he hoped the stranger would come. He didn’t.

21 minutes passed…

Nothing.

He is starting to feel cold. If he doesn’t want to get sick, he better stop hoping. Just in time, a taxi stopped right in front of him.

The backdoor opened and Soonyoung almost hyperventilated right there and then. There at the backseat is the stranger. Oh, what happiness! Oh, what joy! The heavens must have been smiling upon him.

“It’s you again.” The stranger waved and smiled at him. “Hop in.”

Without any second thought, Soonyoung hurriedly got in. he was so glad he met him again.

“Sir, where to?” The taxi driver asked.

Soonyoung told his address cheekily. “What about you?” He asked the stranger.

“You first.” He said in his deep velvety voice. “Yours is closer.” He smiled yet again and Soonyoung thought that he could happily melt.

“Okay.”

The stranger chuckled and it was the most heavenly sound Soonyoung ever heard. Of course, his roommate’s singing voice is angelic but this is another-level-angelic.

The ride was silent but just like how they shared that umbrella, it wasn’t uncomfortable. There is a warm, fuzzy feeling. When they reached the dorm, Soonyoung thought the ride was rather short.

“Is this your dorm?” The stranger asked.

Soonyoung nodded, smiling.

“How much is it?” He asked the driver as he got off.

“Oh, don’t worry about it.” The stranger shook his head. “I’ll pay.”

Soonyoung’s eyes widened. “Oh my god. That’s too much. I’ll pay for myself.”

The stranger laughed and Soonyoung almost forgot what he is insiting. “I’ll pay for it. Really. It’s no big deal.”

After a moment of gauging the stranger’s words, Soonyoung conceded. “Okay.” He smiled. “Thank you. Again.”

“You’re always welcome.” He smiled, waving goodbye. “Take care.”

Soonyoung waved his goodbye, too. He felt butterflies filling his stomach as he watched the cab disappear amongst the traffic. Along with that, the chance of seeing the stranger again seemed to disappear completely. He was at the door when his eyes widened. He forgot to ask his name yet again.

Jihoon was sitting in front of his laptop when Soonyoung came in. The former gave the latter a questioning glance. “So, did you meet again?”

“We did.” Soonyoung heaved a sigh.

“Really?” Jihoon’s attention snapped towards him as if he cannot believe.

“Really.” Soonyoung nodded.

“Why the long face then?” Jihoon gestured vaguely to Soonyoung’s appearance.

“I forgot to ask his name!” Soonyoung whined as he sunk into the sofa.

Jihoon snorted. “Dimwit.”

Soonyoung sprang up from the sofa and startled Jihoon.

“For fuck’s sake, don’t do that.” He hissed.

Soonyoung grinned, a new founded resolve seeping into his being. “We’ll meet again. Our meeting is not a coincidence. I think it is destiny.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes with too much vigor they almost rolled out from their sockets. “Destiny, my ass.”

True to Soonyoung’s words, they really met again. Thankfully, Soonyoung stopped being a dumbass and managed to ask the stranger for his name.

“Jeon Wonwoo.” He said with his signature smile that crinkles his nose.

Soonyoung also learned that Wonwoo is a writer at 20 years old (same age as him), a novelist actually, and that he works under Serenity Publishing House. He also likes cats.

However, other than that information, Soonyoung is at a loss.

“I am done with these mysteries!” Jihoon finally announced one day. “I think I have an idea on how we could know him better.”

Soonyoung stared at him, eyes hopeful and twinkling that it almost made Jihoon puke. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“How?”

Jihoon smirked. “Simple. Let’s go to Serenity Publishing House and ask for him. If he won’t say more to you, I know his workmates will have something to say.”

“Do I have a say on this?” Soonyoung asked, though he already knew the answer.

“No.” Jihoon grinned and literally dragged him all the way to the publishing house.

Don’t get Soonyoung wrong. He really wants to know Wonwoo better but something about this is bothering him. He feels kinda nervous.

The building wasn’t really hard to find. When they arrived, Jihoon gawked. “Are you kidding me?”

Soonyoung blinked. “What? What is it?”

Jihoon shot him a glare. “Dude, I know we don’t delve much in literature but this building is situated at the heart of Seoul!”

“So?” Soonyoung asked.

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “That means this is a big company and if Wonwoo really works here as he said, he is a big deal.”

Jihoon’s words did not really sunk into Soonyoung’s head. He doesn’t care if Wonwoo is a big deal or not, rich or not. He just feels anxious and now that they’re here, the anxiety multiplied tenfold.

Jihoon asked for a Jeon Wonwoo in the assistance desk and they are escorted to the Personnel Department.

A kind middle-aged lady welcomed them at her desk, offering them seats. However, Soonyoung can’t help but feel that her gaze whenever he is not looking. “What are your relation to Mr. Jeon?”

“Uhmm…” Soonyoung started but did not know what to say.

“Cousins.” Jihoon cut him off with confidence.

Something in the lady’s eyes faltered, as if she sensed that something is wrong. However, whatever that is, she chose to stay silent. “Stay here. Our manager will talk to you.”

Soonyoung and Jihoon eyed each other.

Another woman entered the office after a while and when her eyes landed on Soonyoung, they also faltered. She took a deep breath. Soonyoung doesn’t know if that is good or bad.

“I don’t know if my mind is tricking me, or if the world is playing some jokes on me, but I heard that you are looking for Jeon Wonwoo?” She asked the question for the both of them but Soonyoung can’t help but feel that it is specifically directed to him. The nervous feeling started to course his body and his hands started to get clammy.

“Yes.” He confirmed.

She took a seat as if she needed to or else she might faint. “Jeon Wonwoo was a great writer, a rising star. He had so much talent in him but…” She faltered as her eyes glossed over.

“But?” Soonyoung’s heart was pounding.

She took another deep breath. “I don’t know how you met and I don’t know how to say this. You seemed too young to know him.”

Soonyoung was bewildered. “What do you mean ‘too young’? We’re the same age.”

She shook her head. “What is your name?”

Soonyoung was puzzled by the change of topic but he chose to answer so that he won’t come across as rude. “Kwon Soonyoung. This is Lee Jihoon.”

“Kwon Soonyoung, it is impossible for the two of you to be of same age.” She shook her head.

Soonyoung is utterly confused but he felt tears lining his eyes and he didn’t know why. “Why is that? He told me he is twenty.”

She shook her head again. “That’s impossible. He died seventeen years ago.”

And just like that, Soonyoung’s tears started to fall.

“Soon, I think she’s crazy.” Jihoon boldly muttered in front of the woman and grabbed Soonyoung’s wrist. “Let’s get out of here. This is nonsense.”

Soonyoung, however, refused to leave. Jihoon looked at him incredulously. Soonyoung met his gaze. “Ji, I think she’s telling the truth.”

They both held each other’s gazes, as if they could have a conversation by just that. A moment later, Jihoon slumped back to his seat with a grumble.

Soonyoung took a deep, shaky breath to compose himself and faced the woman. “Please tell me more about Wonwoo.”

The woman told them that Wonwoo was a very gentle person despite his cold appearance. He loved his work, his stories but he loved his boyfriend more. He would always go fetch his boyfriend whenever his boyfriend needed him, which is almost every time, like a knight in shining armor. Soonyoung shivered at that comparison. He also thought of Wonwoo as a knight in shining armor.

At their young age, they were already planning for an engagement. They were so sure about themselves, about the love they had. Everybody in the publishing house adored the couple. They were a match made in heaven, all fluff and sweetness. However, in an unexpected turn of events, the bus that Wonwoo’s boyfriend rode in got involved in a messy accident. Almost everyone in the bus died, including Wonwoo’s boyfriend, and the engagement never happened.

“Wh… what happened to Wonwoo after?” Soonyoung mustered up the courage to ask.

“He was out of himself. He got wasted, drove like crazy, and was also involved in another accident.” The woman sounded so sorry for Soonyoung, though Soonyoung couldn’t get why. “His car crashed, only one week after his boyfriend’s burial. I think he couldn’t accept that his boyfriend was gone.”

Soonyoung let it all sink in. He sat there for a long time, feeling that if he stood his knees would buckle. Jihoon held his hand, and he gripped it, like his life depended on it.

The woman rummaged through a cabinet and took out a leather-bound notebook. She blew the dust off and set it down on the table before Soonyoung.

Soonyoung looked at her with tears still streaming down his face. “What is this?”

“It’s Wonwoo’s. It is the last novel he was working on, which he never finished. I never read it but he told me it’s about how cruel destiny is, about a love blooming at the wrong time.” She smiled at Soonyoung gently. “I think you should keep it.”

Soonyoung was speechless. However, one single word crawled up to his throat and out in the open. “Why?”

She smiled, warm and serene. “To be honest?”

Soonyoung nodded, afraid for what was to come.

“You look just like him, Soonyoung. You look just like Wonwoo’s boyfriend. In every aspects. A splitting image. I almost thought he lived again.”

That words lingered in Soonyoung’s mind on the way home. He felt lightheaded that he almost forgot about the manuscript. Scrambling to get it from his backpack, he opened the notebook and he cried again.

Jihoon looked at him worriedly. “Soon, what’s wrong?”

When Soonyoung refused to answer, he looked over his shoulder and there written on the first line of Jeon Wonwoo’s story was a name they both knew too much.

_“His name is Kwon Soonyoung.”_


End file.
